incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Queendom Of The Sacred Genealogy
Queendom Of The Sacred Genealogy is the indie game. It is run by team of Kickstarter and Patreon co-creators along with Indiegogo creators. Its company Azimundas Team has its Patreon account... it is the side-scrolling metroidvania game. Pixel and CGI games are sold separately. Its release date is in Winter 2019. It would even work with PSVita and/or older consoles like Henshin engine... It is available on Discord, Steam, GOG, Epic, UPlay, Itch.Io, Gumroad, EBay, Amazon, Battlenet, Kartridge for PC. Not only just that, it is also available on PS4, XOne, Switch. Iga and Tetsuya Nomura are co-creators of that. (Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Castlevania.) History. It was successfully funded on Kickstarter within 3 months since KH3 2013 e3 was in a video to launch in 2013 (after when the Patreon crowdfunding membership was born as the project launched, both at the same time) with $20,338,986, along with 219,382 backers. And Azimundas Team Corporation has over 30,000 patrons in Patreon by early 2019, earning over $125,000 every month. Its campaign target was $10,000. Then in expansion, it was successfully funded on Indiegogo within 4 months with $14,959,087, with 40,493 supporters. It was successfully funded within independent funding with $216,844,803. Kickstarter "Risks and challenges - we got partnership with Intigames, Valve, Blizzard, EA. People behind Kickstarter were able to help shape this game project into one. It would take 90 days to journey of campaign. Once completed in Kickstarter, Indiegogo would be next. At the same time Patreon crowdfunding was born as we launched our project. We had to wait for a year before we got our own Patreon page. If you are a superbacker, you cannot miss this after campaign ends. By the meantime, we had weekly votes on what favorite skills players would want in this game." Indiegogo "Indiego was our next project to expand it in four months. We started it in late 2013 and ended in early 2014 in four months. Yes, we successfully funded $13,288,449 outside of Indiegogo and $14,959,087 inside of Indiegogo for our gaming. It became part of our InDemand." Ko-Fi "Ko-Fi was one of our money tip to donate." GoFundMe "GoFundMe was our best friend to secure copyright permissions to join the ranks of Blizzard, Valve and EA. We provided free food for the homeless, orphans and the poor and the marginalized. We successfully funded $30 million with nearly 300 thousand people. Not that is known for gaming development but for the cause" Etherum "Oh great! We funded USD $4 Billion in funding within blockchain and gaming development! Thanks to Bitcoin Cryptocurrency!" Patreon "Want more now? If you become a patron to Azimundas Team Corporation, you’ll immediately get access to as many as 1,105 patron-only posts." "Why Patreon - Since our big game project is so much money and resources, we got zillions of fans to be patrons one by one. With Discord, we would have soul link bonuses as ability. With Reddit for this, we would have spirit link. We got patron-only Patreon-exclusive content to unlock secrets and gameplay. It is separate entity of backer-only Kickstarter-exclusive content to unlock such entities. This would be also available to non-patrons and non-backers as a DLC as a whole." "Yes, we were able to earn nearly 130 thousand dollars a month to make update and development more lively as ever!" "We got ability to vote what content would be like. High-tier patrons would vote even more like Backers are in Kickstarter." Category:Fanmade